stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Rose Quartz
Susan Egan Telma da Costa |ulti = "Historical Friction" (Mencionada) |idade = Mais de seis mil anos (Inativa) |afiliacao = Guardiã |ocupacao = Ex-Líder das Crystal Gems |residencia = Templo do Cristal (antigamente) Metade de Steven (atual) |inimigos =Jasper Gem Desconhecida Diamante Amarelo Peridot}} é mãe de Steven e uma ex-integrante das Crystal Gems e era líder delas também. De acordo com Greg, ela deixou sua forma física a fim de dar à luz a Steven, além de transferir sua pedra para ele. Aparência Rose tem cabelos rosa, longos e encaracolados com cachos bem grossos. Possui lábios grandes e rosados. Ela tinha 2,50mNa versão original de "Uma História para Steven", é mencionado que Rose tem 2,50m de altura. Na versão brasileira, porém, se diz que ela tem dois metros. Como a versão estadunidense é a mais oficial, a altura original foi mantida. e usava um vestido branco com um corte na área de sua barriga em forma de estrela, sua pedra é localizada em sua barriga no centro da estrela de seu vestido.Ela andava descalça. Personalidade Rose era uma Gem muito amável. Ela via beleza em toda a sua volta, além de amar de verdade a todos. Era uma das únicas pessoas que gostavam da música de Greg. História Guerra Gem thumb|left|200px|Rose durante a [[Guerra Gem|Guerra em um flashback de Pérola.]]Rose Quartz foi uma Gem. Cinco mil anos atrás,A Espada de Rose ao participar da invasão das Gems à Terra, Rose desistiu de tudo para reparar os estragos e cancelar a invasão, percebendo que os humanos eram pessoas boas.O Retorno Disposta a defender a Terra, Rose recebeu o apoio de Rubi, Safira, Pérola e outras Gems até resolverem formar uma equipe para proteger a Terra da invasão, selando uma forte inimizade com Jasper.Sem DestinoSworn to the Sword O grupo conseguiu frustrar os planos das outras Gems e liderou Pérola, sua confidente, e Garnet (a fusão de Rubi e Safira) à vitória, enquanto as probabilidades iam contra eles. No entanto, Rose enfrentava com as outras pessoas do grupo um dilema: se perderem, estariam mortas; se vencerem, nunca mais poderiam voltar à Terra Natal. Os membros optaram por ficar na Terra, desde que Rose estivesse lá. Ao fim da guerra, Rose só pôde salvar uma parte dos seus amigos mais próximos. Em um certo momento, Rose e as outras da equipe se uniram a Ametista, uma subespécie Gem nascida no Jardim de Infância. Na Terra, Rose possuía uma espécie de limo que observava e cuidava toda primavera.Lars e os Descolados De forma ainda não explicada, ela possuía um fiel leão rosa no qual guardava sua espada e outros objetos.Leão 3 O Leão era mantido em segredo das outras Gems, mesmo de sua confidente, Pérola. Namoro e gravidez Um dia, Rose não pôde se conter vendo a fabulosa música espacial de Greg, na época conhecido como Sr. Universo ''e foi ao show dele, depois ela foi embora, Greg começou a procurá-la e a achou no Templo de Cristal, e deu para ela uma camisa grátis e um CD grátis de seus shows. Depois Greg foi para sua Van para o próximo show, mas queria voltar, Greg acabou voltando e abandonou sua ocupação musical para ficar com Rose. Embora Rose tentasse fazer com que o mortal Greg fosse embora para que não desistisse tudo para ficar com ela, um imortal, Greg decidiu que Rose era tudo o que ele queria e ambos se apaixonaram. Com Greg, as Gems se apaixonaram por música e chegaram a formar uma banda caseira. Pérola, que amava Rose, não se conformava com o amante da aliada, lembrando ao humano que ele não podia se fundir como ela e, dessa forma, nunca selaria um verdadeiro amor - em sua mente, Rose apenas o achava charmoso. Mesmo que Greg buscasse por se fundir, ele aos poucos entendia que era impossível e que seria incapaz de manter o relacionamento dos dois, eram seres com organismo e terras natais completamente diferentes. No entanto, o amor falou mais alto e, apesar de suas indiferenças, foram capazes de continuar à frente.We Need to Talk Grávida, no entanto, ela já tinha ciência de que ela e seu filho não poderiam existir ao mesmo tempo. Com isso, junto a Greg, ela fez um vídeo em fita para quando tal nascesse. Quando o ciclo se completou, Rose abriu mão de sua forma física para dar luz ao filho, quem teria metade de sua mãe, como as emoções, a voz e a Gem dentro de si.O Brilho da Pedra Legado Mesmo após abandonar a forma física, Rose permaneceu dentro de Steven. Ela se torna um símbolo de inspiração para as Gems atuais e ainda é procurada pela sua arquirrival, Jasper. Steven continua seu trabalho na proteção da Terra, carregando consigo até mesmo a própria Gem de Rose e seus poderes e Leão se torna o fiel protetor de seu filho. Habilidades Após abrir mão de sua forma física para ter um filho, Steven, tal herdou todos os poderes da mãe. Enquanto isso, Leão guardava sua espada. *'Gem: Rose tinha uma Gem rosa de aparência central pentagonal.thumb|Gem de Rose. **Fusão: Assim como todas as Gems, Rose tinha a capacidade de se fundir com outras Gems. Podia se fundir com Pérola e formar Rainbow Quartz. Armas *Escudo: Da Gem, Rose podia conjurar um escudo mágico forte e quase indestrutível capaz de aumentar seu tamanho e que ao ser atingido produzia um som capaz de anular magia. Greg contou, em "O Retorno", que o escudo de Rose foi o que a salvou juntamente de suas aliadas na Guerra; *Espada: Uma espada mágica, fica na dimensão da juba de Leão. Não havia nada que se encaixasse tão perfeitamente na bainha; *Canhão de Laser: Um poderoso canhão de luz mágico, que quando disparado tem forma semelhante à de Rose. Pode ser ativado pelo lema de Greg: "Se o porco inteiro fosse perfeito, não haveria cachorro-quente". Foi dito ser a única coisa que pode destruir o Olho Vermelho. Outros Poderes *'''Lágrimas curativas: Rose possuía lágrimas que curavam seres vivos e não-vivos; *'Fitocinese': Ela podia crescer plantas e transformá-las em seus defensores; *'Metamorfose': Rose tinha o poder de se transformar no que quisesse. Trívia thumb|A arma de Rose Quartz, seu escudo. *Nos mitos sobre gemas, quartzos rosa eram pedras associadas à saúde e ao amor; *Sua gema está presa em sua barriga, assim como está a de Steven. *No episódio "Lars e os Descolados", foi revelado que ela criou uma espécie de limo que ela sempre observava e cuidava toda primavera; **Nesse episódio, também é revelado que ela sempre via beleza em tudo, por mais repulsivo que fosse. *Rose tinha lágrimas que podiam curar feridas. ("Um Beijo Indireto"); **Há também uma fonte de cura com o líquido das suas lágrimas curativas, como foi visto no mesmo episódio. *Steven também herdou o quarto de Rose que pode dar a ele tudo a que ele pedir (mas feito de nuvem) como é visto em "O Quarto de Rose" e em "Livro Aberto"; *A arma de Rose era o mesmo escudo que o de Steven, como foi confirmado por um produtor da série; *A tradução literal do seu nome seria Quartzo Rosa; *Ela tinha muitos segredos; *Possui uma caverna secreta onde guardava suas armas e armaduras; *É possível que Rose tenha criado e treinado Leão, pois o animal além de mágico, possui várias coisas pertencentes a Rose (uma fita de vídeo feita por Rose, sua bandeira, a sua Espada, a camisa que Greg deu para ela, um Bismuto e um baú); *Rose era muito próxima de Pérola, revelando a ela segredos que nem Garnet ou Ametista sabiam e colocando Pérola como segunda no comando na batalha contra os Gems do mundo de origem; *Pérola não sabia que Rose tinha um Leão; *Pérola demonstra ter sentimentos amorosos por Rose, pois em vários episódios ela fica envergonhada ou muito alegre quando se lembra de Rose. Também, Pérola diz que preferia ficar na Terra com Rose do que voltar para seu lar sem ela. Pérola já demonstrou ter se sacrificado várias vezes por Rose durante a Guerra Gem. Em "We Need to Talk", ela parece enciumada com o fato da proximidade entre ela e Greg, fundindo-se com a mesma para mostrar mais proximidade com Rose; *Rose podia criar plantas conscientes para serem seus protetores; *A invasão na Terra foi impedida pela decisão de Rose de lutar pela Terra e Depois recebeu o apoio de Garnet e Pérola; *Como foi revelado em "O Retorno", Rose era rival de Jasper; *Rose é a Crystal Gem desativada com mais aparições na série; *Ela está no DNA de Steven; *Como dito por Garnet em "Amigo Monstro" ela tentou salvar os Gems Corroídos; *O centro da pedra de Rose é pentagonal, mas curiosamente em seu escudo e na sua porta do templo possuem um centro triangular. *Provavelmente Rose nunca entrou em Regeneração após o perigo da guerra gem passar, pois é a única Crystal Gem que não apresentou uma segunda forma, provavelmente porque tinha muitas defesas, como Pérola e seus escudeiros plantas. *Provavelmente todas as fusões de Rose terminam com "Quartz". Galeria Aparições *"O Canhão de Laser" (Mencionada e Pintura) *"O Café da Manhã" (Pintura) *"Amigos de Bolha" (Mencionada) *"Steven Muito Sério" (Pintura) *"Frybo" (Pintura) *"Tantos Aniversários" (Mencionada e Pintura) *"Treinador Steven" (Pintura) *"Steven e os Stevens" (Pintura) *"Um Beijo Indireto" (Mencionada e em forma de estátua) *"Equipe Secreta" (Pintura e Vídeo) *"A Espada de Rose" (Pintura e Holograma de Pérola) *"Livro Aberto" (Mencionada) *"Capacidade Máxima" (Mencionada e transformação de Ametista) *"Uma História para Steven" (Flashback, Mencionada e Pintura) *"O Retorno" (Mencionada) *"Libertador" (Mencionada) *"Contando Tudo" (Mencionada) *"Sworn to the Sword"(Flashback da Guerra Gem) *"Keeping it Together" (Mencionada) *"We Need to Talk" (Flashback) *"Chille Tid" (Sonho e holograma) *"Historical Friction" (Mencionada) Referências en: es:Rose Cuarzo Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundárias Categoria:Gems Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Família Universo Categoria:Falecidos Categoria:Personagens Assexuados Categoria:Assexuados Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Gems de Homeworld